


up in the clouds

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: The seasons change and coats are left by the door in the same way that short-sleeved shirts are left in the most hidden drawers. Yahaba believes that regardless of whether it is a glove to protect himself from the cold or ice cream melting between his fingers to avoid the heat, there will always be a hand ready and willing to take his.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	up in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kyoutani❤️

Kyoutani grows, and growls.

Blonde-dyed hair with two black lines, black eyeliner and a scowl being the dominant gesture on his face. Yahaba believes that Kyoutani represents a flower although when thinking of Kyoutani, petals of the same color are not the first thing that appears in his head.

But he knows. Unlike the rest, fear is not what he feels when he looks at Kyoutani.

Kyoutani is delicate. Gentle caresses, morning hugs and stolen glances, sometimes Kyoutani doesn’t need to scream for his love to be felt, even if many other times he doesn’t hesitate to express, loudly and strongly, with his chest up and his chin high, the feelings that alter him, the emotions that push his heart.

Yahaba thinks that perhaps Kyoutani could even be compared to a tree. He doesn’t want to laugh at the fact that plants have generally been associated with Aoba Johsai, but he understands that despite the years that have passed, in one way or another each of the people who have represented the colors turquoise and white, continue to decorate their personalities with different shades of green.

Roots hug him and stabilize him, Kyoutani keeps him grounded yet also allows him to think that touching the clouds is a possibility. He tells the truth, he usually shouts it without hesitation. Many times without thinking about the consequences. Yahaba has gotten used to it, he tends to exclaim honest sentences too.

Spring is about colors.

Kyoutani running his hand through his hair because some petals have fallen on it, it’s a scene that Yahaba doesn’t want to forget.

* * *

Kyoutani is fierce.

Yahaba believes that everyone thinks so.

His temperament is overwhelming and his personality is not necessarily an invitation to get closer. He loses his temper with easiness and irritation usually appears in the form of bad words, insults which pronunciation is equivalent to unloading emotions that often accumulate.

His presence is dominant, although silence is also the one to accompany him as expressing words just because is not one of his habits. With his chest going up and down, and sweat tracing the definition of his muscles, Yahaba believes that many times Kyoutani doesn't need words to show how he feels.

Experienced hands and a defined jaw, his muscles tense and his fingers turn into soft fists. Kyoutani is impatient and demanding, expresses himself in his own way, and others must get used to his way of acting.

It's certainly funny, Yahaba thinks. He doesn't hold back either. With Kyoutani, he has never had to think about how to behave, he just moves and talks because Kyoutani isn't worried about crashing into him either.

They challenge each other, perhaps the spark between them is the detail that holds them together.

Like summer, Kyoutani is fervent.

He burns.

* * *

Kyoutani is soft.

One cold morning with the first sunlight rays illuminating the golden color of his eyes, Yahaba believes that that image is enough to not want to leave his bed.

With a dog that they have become used to calling family moving between their legs, Kyoutani holds him up because the sincere smile on his face is already a gesture that he has become used to holding, an expression that Yahaba has learned to admire.

A cup of coffee, a green hoodie with the number sixteen in white letters, and a frog-shaped keychain. Small objects are what make up his routine though Yahaba doesn’t even remember when he began to adopt them.

Going to work and to practice volleyball, a goodbye kiss is the last gesture of love that can be taken as the day progresses and the jacket taken seconds before leaving the apartment becomes a good decision when coming back home.

Taking an orange leaf that has been left on one shoulder is followed by a smile and a new moment where their lips meet.

Yahaba thinks Kyoutani is warm.

The days get shorter and the sun goes down on the horizon earlier than expected.

Autumn is characterized as the beginning of colder days, but for Yahaba it implies having excuses to be embraced by arms that usually surround him no matter what month of the year it is.

* * *

Kyoutani is honest.

Gloves of different colors, and their hands together.

Yahaba listens to the words that with no filter leave Kyoutani's lips.

He think it's entertaining the fact that the same person who trips over rocks when walking, bumps his feet with the edges of furniture and many times his head with doors, is the same person who, through severe sentences, assures him how he feels.

A scarf left around his neck, hot chocolate, and snowballs against a face that quickly casts an annoyed expression aside to be replaced by an amused smile.

Intertwined fingers, excuses are no longer necessary because looking for each other has become a habit.

Kyoutani takes, takes, takes, and takes. Yahaba too.

Winter can be relentless, Kyoutani too.

Yahaba thinks it's okay.

He likes it, he likes him.

* * *

The months pass by, the years change in number, and the seasons follow one another. Hot or cold, Yahaba believes that if years ago someone had mentioned that he would spend his days sharing a pot of ice cream with Kyoutani, or his nights snuggling up to his side so as not to feel the cold, he would have frowned and probably crossed his arms, shaking his head.

Now it seems natural to him.

Kyoutani also gives.

Whispered words that only Yahaba is allowed to hear, and caresses that remain a secret between the two of them.

Kyoutani is firm but also careful.

No matter what season it is, there is something that never changes.

"Ken."

Golden eyes look at him.

"I love you."

Hands find his in the same way that a pair of matching smiles decorates their faces. Sometimes they keep colliding, bumping into each other, that's the way they are. But other times, they mold themselves into each other.

"I love you too, Shigeru."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
